


tell me how you're sleeping easy

by Anonymous



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Consensual, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, taim is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taim almost likes rand. almost.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mazrim Taim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	tell me how you're sleeping easy

you're so _pliant_ in my grasp. no one would think that i'd have you shoved on the hard surface of the desk, a cock lodged inside of you. but you're here.

(i know what _shai'tan_ wants, my lord dragon. i know you don't like me - or at least you like my body, it's just my mind that you need.)

light, you're pathetic: all that whimpering and nails raking the wood of the desk, trying to thrust back onto my swollen erection. you're like a bitch in heat. i know you don't like me, and i don't like you but _light_ i love your body. and it feels good inside of you. but that isn't all i want. even though the doors i closed i'm led to wonder what might happen if someone saw us.

so i'll tell you.

"can you imagine someone finding us like this?" i'm holding your wrist tight enough already but i still give it a squeeze.

you're shaking your head. i can't see your face because of how you're bent over but light you must be humiliated. good. i _want_ that. 

"no," you choke out.

"can you imagine if one of the asha'man caught us like this?"

"what would they think of y-"

"no, my lord dragon. what would they think of _you_?"

i start moving again, delighting in the feeling of you clenching around me. i think this weave'll be enough to keep people from hearing us, so i just close my eyes and savor the string of mewls that you let out.

"how would it feel to them? knowing that the dragon reborn's so eager to take my cock? so easily molded in my hands?"

i like watching you whimper and shudder in pleasure beneath me. i think my words are lost to your ears because i hear you pleading, "...i need more. taim, give me more, taim, _please_ -"

"...more? think of what people might say if they saw you like this: undignified, so willing to bend to my will if it means-"

"taim, i need more. need you."

that's what i wanted to hear. you don't know the truth. maybe you will never know. but that doesn't matter.

"very well then, my lord dragon. i'll give you what you want. you're my superior, after all..."

so i'll give you what you want, my lord dragon. i as well enjoy spending our time together like this, after all.

you don't know that you'll end up giving me what i want, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this old comment from a user called youkokoenma on an ffn thread about hatesex between rand and taim and well. tbh this isnt really hatefucking but i like it tho - i mean you kind of get hints that they dont like each other but compared to other fics in the hatesex category it's p toned down.
> 
> ...this might be my new favorite ship, tbh. also the title's from a set it off song "wolf in sheep's clothing" - good shit.
> 
> anyways if ppl like this enough i might make a chapter 2 idk


End file.
